


Move

by Kelkat9



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Dancing, F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They dance together as if it will never end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move

Rose watched as the Doctor danced around the Tardis console. She could think no other word to describe his movement other than dance. It was elegant, frenetic, joyous and with purpose. Well, sometimes it was random if she was to be honest. It was beautiful though. The sound of the Tardis soaring through the vortex was the symphony to his dance. Rose could often closer her eyes and feel the thrumming beat sing through her veins and understood why the Doctor never stopped moving. It was intoxicating and invigorating and she never wanted it to stop. Sometimes, the Doctor invited her to join him. These were especially meaningful to Rose as she had never been so in sync with anyone as she was him. Perhaps, it was her connection to the Tardis and in turn him that made every movement a thrill and perfect. It was almost like making love. Each time he swept past her, ghosting his hands over her shoulders or waist was a thrill. The tickle of his breath against her neck as he whispered some technical term into her ear that meant nothing and yet everything to her was its own seduction. The beat of his trainers against the grating or the delicate way his fingers rested against her hands as he taught her how to manipulate a control all added to the foreplay of piloting the Tardis. They danced in tandem to each other in a samba that she never thought would end. She thought perhaps this was the way Time Lords “danced” their way across the universe and if this was how they “did it” she was fine with that.

Of course, it all came to an end one dreadful day when she was wrenched away from him, locked away forever in another universe. A universe which did not have the song of time and space thrumming away to which she could dance. It was oh so lonely and no one on that Earth understood. One day, she caught a faint whisp of a familiar song and knew it was time to dance again. Hurling herself through the Void was a new kind of dance. It was solitary and violent. As she emerged running toward her home, back to her partner, she would never forget watching his mad dash to her nor the Dalek that tried to steal him away.

Although she didn’t realize it at the time, it was the ending of one dance and the beginning of something new. This would not be the Samba she knew but would become something far more intimate. It was hard at first to learn the new steps and accept her new Doctor. He moved like her old Doctor and yet there was more. He taught her a new dance, a tango which was everything they had before but more. There was a new added layer of intimacy. As she moved to his new beat, she never forgot the old dance and often wondered if her other Doctor was dancing alone now. These moments were always interrupted by her new partner who as he moved with her, his body to hers, reassured her that all of him, even the one in another universe would be fine and that the dance never really ended. The beat changed and continued on and new partners would come and go but each partner was special to him in their own way. His dance card was long but the memories of each partner were unique and stayed with him forever.


End file.
